wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Yukio Miwa
Yukio Miwa is another tadpole patient in the Wonderland series. Just like Mikado Ryuugamine and the others, he too was a mental patient in Chou Mori Institution. He was looking around for a woman with red hair in Ikebukuro. Yukio did manage to track her down in a basement apartment under an abandoned bar. Appearance and Personality Appearance Yukio has short dark hair and brown eyes. He first appeared in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a hoodie. Back Story Yukio was always around his girlfriend, Satomi Inaba, and her twin sister, Itori. He liked them both, but the girlfriend made the first move and they started dating. They even planned their future together. But one day, Yukio, his girlfriend, the twin sister, their friends, and a father of a dad were heading to the beach. However, they ended up in a car accident. Only he, the twins, and a friend survived the wreck. The friend went to another hospital. Yukio and the twins ended up in Chou Mori Institution. Storyline History Caged Wonderland Yukio finds Mikado and Madoka Kurosawa being harassed by thugs. He saves them by making the lead thug tell his deepest desires. When the thugs start fighting each other, Yukio pulled Mikado and Madoka away. They teleported to an alley behind a bar. They introduced each other and he asks if they had seen Itori Inaba. Mikado and Madoka say no. Later, Yukio finds Itori and Saori Usui in Itori's bar apartment. He and Itori talk. Yukio pleads with her not to run away from him and that she has to help the other tadpoles. She calls him an asshole and says that he can live with that. The Month of No Gods Yukio finally convinced Itori to move in with him. He's trying to get her to adjust while looking for the rest of the tadpoles. Yukio and Itori get a text from Saori about finding eight more tadpoles in the area. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Yukio can make people reveal their deepest desires just by asking them. Secondary Yukio can also hear thoughts and slightly increase people's desires when they touch him. Just like the other tadpoles, he can communicate with them telepathically. He also has a very strong immune system and can't get drunk or high. Another new experiment has taken away his need for sleep. Augmentations Yukio can easily attract the opposite sex, is highly intelligent, can see the future, and is very athletic. Relationships Satomi Inaba Main Article: Yukio and Satomi Satomi was Yukio's girlfriend. She and her sister were in love with him, but she made the first move and became his. They had a good relationship up until the action they got into that landed the twins and Yukio to Chou Mori. Itori Inaba Main Article: Yukio and Itori Yukio tries to stay close to Itori since Satomi is dead. She keeps running away from him due to her own issues, but he won't give up on her because he cares about her. Trivia * Yukio's powers are based off of Lucifer Morningstar's in the show, Lucifer. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Super Human Category:Chou Mori Patients